Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Emily completes in her favorite game, she earns $430$ points. Emily already has $380$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2520$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Emily needs to complete to reach her goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Emily will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Emily wants to have at least $2520$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2520$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2520$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 430 + 380 \geq 2520$ $ x \cdot 430 \geq 2520 - 380 $ $ x \cdot 430 \geq 2140 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2140}{430} \approx 4.98$ Since Emily won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $4.98$ up to $5$ Emily must complete at least 5 levels.